Edward Simpson (navy officer)
|died = |placeofbirth = New York City, New York |placeofdeath = Washington, D.C. |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image = |caption = Edward Simpson, USN |nickname = |allegiance = United States of America Union |serviceyears = 1840-1886 |rank = Rear Admiral |branch = United States Navy Union Navy |unit = [[USS Passaic (1862)|USS Passaic]] [[USS Isonomia (1864)|USS Isonomia]] President of the Naval Advisory Board President of the Board of Inspection and Survey |battles = Mexican-American War American Civil War |awards = }} Edward Simpson (March 3, 1824-December 1, 1888)served as an officer in the United States Navy during the Mexican-American War and the American Civil War, eventually attaining the rank of rear admiral. His service included being assigned as commanding officer of several Navy ships and serving with distinction in various shore assignments. Early life Edward Simpson was born on March 3, 1824 in New York City, New York. U.S. Navy career Simpson was appointed midshipman in the United States Navy in February 1840. He served afloat until late 1845, when he became a member of the first class of midshipmen to be trained at the new United States Naval Academy at Annapolis, Maryland. Pre-Civil War service After graduation on July 9, 1846, Simpson reported to [[USS Vixen (1846)|USS Vixen]] and participated in numerous bombardments during the Mexican-American War. During the next 15 years, he served afloat in the Brazil Squadron and the China Squadron and with the U.S. Coast Survey, and ashore in two tours at the U.S. Naval Academy: first as gunnery instructor, then in 1860 as head of the department of ordnance and gunnery. Finally, he became Commandant of Midshipmen in 1862. Civil War service During the American Civil War, Simpson took command of the monitor, ''Passaic'', in June 1863. He participated in bombardments at Charleston, South Carolina from July to November 1863. From July to December 1864, he commanded ''Isonomia'' in the East Gulf Blockading Squadron; and, then served from February to April 1865 as Fleet Captain of the West Gulf Blockading Squadron and of the forces attacking Mobile, Alabama. Post-war activity After the war, he alternated tours of command ashore and afloat with tours of ordnance duty, including a mission to Europe in 1870-72, and command of the torpedo station in 1873 and again in 1874-75. In 1883, he was appointed president of a board to select a site for a government gun factory and made another study trip to Europe. Promoted to Rear Admiral on February 9, 1884, he served as President of the Naval Advisory Board and President of the Board of Inspection and Survey until his retirement on March 3, 1886. Post-Navy career Rear Admiral Simpson died in Washington, D.C., December 1, 1888. Honored in ship naming The destroyer [[USS Simpson (DD-221)|USS Simpson (DD-221)]], commissioned on November 3, 1920, was named for in his honor. See also *Mexican-American War *American Civil War *Board of Inspection and Survey References : Category:1824 births Category:1888 deaths Category:United States Naval Academy graduates Category:Union Navy officers Category:United States Navy personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:United States Navy admirals Category:People from New York Category:People of New York in the American Civil War ht:Edward Simpson